Seattle Rehabilitation Center
by SoAdorkable
Summary: Alice is a drug addict who would do anything just to get a fix. She's been checked into Rehab by her concerned parents. Jasper is her mentor/psychiatrist. Lets see what happens in this twisted tale.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't belong here.

These words, this sentence, this little mantra was enough to convince myself that I didn't belong here. These walls. These white walls, they were too bright. I squinted my eyes to the strange place. Rehab they called it. A place where people came if they had drug problems. But I didn't have a problem. They only problem I had was it'd been 9 hours since I'd had a smoke, and 5 hours since my last fix. I needed coke. It was all I could think about. I ached for it. Everything was for that magical powder. My bony fingers clenched into a weak attempt at a fist. I needed to get out of here. But I couldn't. I was a minor, being more/less held here against my will by my adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

They hated me. They just wished I could be like the fucking prodigy son, Edward. Always so smart and noble. It sickened me. I couldn't believe I ever liked him. Or I couldn't be a star athlete like the behemoth that was Emmet. Such a waste I was. So they dumped me here. But I didn't have a problem. I didn't belong here.

'_I hate it here'_ everything about this place was horrible. The lights were so bright. I squinted just to prevent going blind. Everything was so clean. All I had in my room was a bed, a dresser, and a little desk for I don't know reading or writing down my touchy fucking feelings in the journal my doctor gave me. Yeah, right. Dream on, doctor.

And the worst part was that I had a mentor. That was just a fancy way of saying a psychiatrist that I had to talk to about my 'problem' while scribbled stuff down on their little fucking paper and tried to figure out what was wrong with me. Fucking fantastic.

My insides burned and clawed at me. I needed Heroin. I needed it. I fucking lived for that drug. My body shook and twitched for the drug. Suddenly a new feeling clawed at my. The sickly feeling crawled up my spine and up my throat. My hand shot up to my mouth and I stood up, shooting up from my bed and out the door, trying to make it to the bathrooms across the hall. I was going to be sick.

I didn't see that there was someone in my way. I barreled right into them and let out a scream in surprise he grabbed onto my wrist and my waist so I wouldn't fly to the ground. He was wearing a doctor's white coat. He had blonde shiny hair and a beautiful smile. "Whoa! You must be Alice. I was just coming to meet you. I'm your Mentor, Dr. Jasper Hale." He said sweetly. I stared up in horror at him. Oh, fuck.

And all pressed up against him and with him holding onto me, I involuntarily puked on him, all over that nice spanking white doctor's coat.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't fucking believe it. He down at me with a shocked expression. I gasped at my puke that was all over his shirt. I couldn't believe there was anything inside me that there was to puke. I hadn't eaten much in days. That's what the drugs did to you. Everything was revolved around them. What time you slept, what time you ate, everything.

"Oh…fuck…" I mumbled, my hands shaking not from fear but from the drugs. He had a disgusted expression on his face. Maybe I'd get kicked out…I hope so. The faster I was out of here, the faster I could get a line. And that's all that mattered.

The corners of his mouth cracked upwards into a smile, and he suddenly started laughing. I stared at him, wide eyed. Who the hell was this freak!? His body shook and wracked with laughter, which rattled my frail bones since he still had a hold of me. I squirmed away from his grip as he doubled over, laughing.

"Ah! Aha!! It's just so funny!" He said and kept laughing. What was so funny? I started to back away. He indeed saw this and held a hand out for me to stop. I froze as his laughter came to a stop. "Oh, Ms. Mary Cullen, what a nice way for us to meet," He took a step forward towards me. I grimaced at the smell of the puke, and at the fact he used my real name. I hated my real name more than the one that people called me now.

"I-It's Alice…" I mumbled my voice rough and tired.

"Alice…that's a beautiful name," Lies. He was paid to say that. "I'm going to go clean up. I'll see you in my office in an hour, okay?" He smiled at me, turned swiftly, and walked away. I twitched and fled back to my room, shutting and locking the door. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home. No, it didn't matter where I was. If coke was there, I was happy.

My bones ached and I rattled. Was it always so cold in here? The thermostat said it was 78 degrees in there. It felt like it was snowing. Oh no. The feeling. It was coming back. I rushed to the bathroom and this time made it successfully to at least a sink to spill the remaining contents of my stomach. I gave a little sob. I hating puking with a passion. The smell, the taste of it in your mouth…it was all disgusting.

I wiped my mouth and rinsed it with water I cupped in my hands to get the taste of the bile out of my mouth. I noticed in back of me the showers and cringed. We would have to take showers…in public? I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a cold shower though, so it was all right I guess.

I had no idea I wasn't alone in the bathrooms until I started hearing small sobs coming from one of the stalls. I turned and looked to the stall the noise was coming from and debated whether or not to care. "Aw, hell…" I mumbled and approached the person.

The first thing I saw was blonde hair. It flowed all the way to the floor beside the toilet she was kneeling over. I saw and smelled vomit and had to look away, covering my mouth so I didn't gag again. A small gag sound erupted from my throat that made my presence behind the young lady known. She turned around to me, eyes horrified that she was caught.

"U-Um…sorry…" I mumbled and turned around, starting to fast walk from the bathroom, regretting ever sticking my ass where it didn't belong. I bolted out of the bathroom and back to my room.

Once there, I flopped onto my bed, not before closing and locking my door. Ugh…this place was a hell house. I hated it. I wanted to go home…No. I wanted crack. Sweet, sweet, crack. I moaned out and pounded my fist against the wall a few times. I must've done it hard, because my knuckles started bleeding. "Fuck…" I sighed and dropped my hand to my side. My eyes edged towards the clock. I had to be there at 1:45. It was 1:30 now. Great. I had time to kill. But what did you do in a hell hole like this? Talk about your feelings. Psh. Fuck that. My eyes closed and I passed the time by sleeping.

I woke, feeling the burning light pierce through my eyelids. I groaned my joints stiff and weak. I didn't want to go to see that shrink, although I did feel slightly bad for puking on him. Well, maybe I had more time. I wasn't asleep that long. It didn't feel like that long. My eyes opened and I once again groaned at the fact that everything was too fucking bright. I had to meet the shrink at 1:45, it was…….5:00.

"….SHIT!"


	3. Half ass apology xD

Hey guys!

I know this update is WELL overdue. And I promise it's coming.

Things have been pretty crazy lately, due to school, getting ready for the holidays, and my birthday coming up (19th).

I know that's no excuse, but I just wanted to let you guys know. :)

I am by NO MEANS abandoning this story. I have so many ideas and different directions I can take it, and I am super excited to take you guys along for the ride with me.

Winter break starts in a week, so I will probably have a lot more time to write chapters.

I hope you're all having a great December and that your holidays are all amazing!

~ Sam

PS: Please don't comment on the chapter, as it will be replaced by a new chapter once I write it. Thank you!


End file.
